1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine with a remote operation mode including a data box function by which a caller from a remote device can retrieve data stored in a memory of the facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a facsimile machine with a mailbox function. While the facsimile machine is in its answering machine mode, a caller from a remote telephone or facsimile machine, by performing operations at the remote device, can access confidential data, such as voice data or image data, stored in mailboxes formed in a memory of the facsimile machine. To accomplish this, the facsimile machine is provided with a verbal guidance function. Upon receipt of an incoming signal from the remote telephone or facsimile machine, the facsimile machine provides verbal guidance instructing the caller how to obtain access to a specific mailbox. The caller inputs a mailbox number and special password in accordance with this verbal guidance using a control panel of his or her remote device. The remote telephone or facsimile machine transmits the mailbox number and special password to the facsimile machine in the form of a DTMF (dual tone multi frequency) signal. When the password is correct, the facsimile machine automatically transmits the confidential data in the mailbox to the remote device.
The mailbox function can be used by businesses. For example, each salesperson of a small business can be provided with a special number for one of a plurality of mailboxes formed in the memory in the facsimile machine. Each sales-person can prestore voice data or image data in his or her mailbox. Each salesperson can then inform his or her customers of the password, such as a four digit number, for the mailbox, so that the customers can access the voice data or image data.
Generally, whether or not reception of an incoming message is performed is determined dependent on whether the facsimile machine is presently in a facsimile reception possible condition or a facsimile reception impossible condition. When in a facsimile reception possible condition, the facsimile machine is capable of receiving image data of incoming facsimile transmissions. When in a facsimile reception impossible condition, the facsimile machine is incapable of receiving image data of incoming facsimile transmissions. One example of a facsimile reception impossible condition would be when a facsimile machine provided with no memory unit for storing incoming image data runs out of recording paper. Another example would be when a facsimile machine provided with such a memory runs out of both paper and empty memory space at the same time. When a facsimile machine is incapable of reception for these or other reasons, it will not receive any incoming calls from a remote caller. To the remote caller, it will appear as though the facsimile machine rings continuously without the facsimile machine or its user ever picking up.
During a remote operation mode of the facsimile machine, a remote caller can retrieve data prestored in a memory of the facsimile machine as described above. Therefore, the remote operation mode and whether or not the facsimile machine is capable of reception are not directly related.